Under the Sea
by Crazy4Reading
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Dimitri and Christian go on a much needed vacation from Court, and Lissa picks a small island where at least one myth is true! Rated T for language
1. Prologue

I trust that this story will be finished soon. I hope it won't last long I have a hole bunch of idea's for a story in the making...

Anywho enjoy!

* * *

><p>Under the Sea<p>

I looked up at the sky. A light blue endless sky.

I held my face up to the sunny sky with a content smile.

We were staying on a small island on the Mediterranean sea. Lissa had had enough of the court and frankly I had too. She had picked this small island, it was far enough away from any major cities that their were no strigoi, moroi or dhampirs. Just a bunch of humans. I had refused to let her go onn her own with only Christian for prtection so I was here as a guest for her very much needed getaway.

We stayed in a couple cabins. I stayed in one with Dimitri and Lissa stayed in the other with Christian. Lissa had barely escaped bringing any other guardians but she had gotten away with only the two of us since there was a small-flourishing even-fishing town but that was it. No moroi and no strigoi meant no danger. humans couldnt jurt us but I came along anyway, though now I was considering diving in the water and swimming back to civlisation. Lissa had been telling us the hole boat ride here about the history of the island. The only thing I picked up out the whole spiel was, sirens, fairy tail and royalty.

I had almost rolled my eyes but managed to hold it back replacing it with a small smile.

Dimitri had driven the boat when I'd asked how he knew how to drive such a big boat he'd had a small smile as he said 'it's a guardians secret.' I then said something that sounded like 'I am a ducking guardian you should ducking tell me how you learn this wrap!'. He then smiled and turned back to driving.

When we arrived at the dock that was pepered with other boats I suspected were for tranporting goods to the mainland the locals had gathered to welcome us. They were kind and inviting, they tolled us of their families and history as well. A small group of people had helped us bring our things to our cabins a little ways off to the othe side of the island. We'd thsnked them and they'd invited us to events they'd be having during the next couple weeks. Lissa had quickly accepted. I sat there tired and wondering when they'd leave so I could enjoy a nice cat nap.

I smiled thinking of the locals-and my short but very much apreaciated cat nap-as me and Lissa sat under a palm tree on the beach. She wore tons of sunscreen saying when I asked why she didn't wait till later to come out to the beach she said didn't want to keep me trapped inside with her until sun down. I smiled at her then said I'd go for a walk on the beach. She smiled and I left the shade of the tree.

I walked watching the blue waters with a smile. They were so calm and peaceful.

A flash of brown hair caught my attention. I stopped startled.

The locals were all on the other side of the island why would they swim over here? The waters no different no seaweed or anything on either side of the island.

The flash of brown hair flashed again and I watched as it rose from the water the hair turned into a face.

A beautiful face.

A young woman was in the water she had long brown hair that fell onto her chest there was an odd silk like fabric that clung to her almost like a shirt yet it wasn't. The fabric was odd but her eyes held my attention. She was staring straight into my eyes.

''Hey are you alright!'' I called. She jerked back staring at me wide eyed and a man rose behind her. He was handsome and captivating like the woman as well, he wore no shirt and he spoke quietly to her before quickly diving underwater. A green flash caught my eye. I brought my eyes back up to the woman. She stared me in the eye before diving in the water.

I gasped at what I saw.

She didn't have legs...

She had a scarlet tail that started at her hips. And that beautiful captivating face.

I froze.

What the _hell_?

I stared at the spot it was obviously a fictive image of my imagination.

An ld gnarled hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I spun around with my fists raised. I lowered them when I saw a short, brown haired, green eyed, old man. His shoulder rolled in and he used a walking stick with designs of waves and sea creatures and-obviously made up-mermaids etched into it. He watched the water for a moment before saying.

''You saw them didn't you?'' I watched his face before saying,

''Saw what?'' He smiled showing pearly white teeth.

''Don't pretend with me child you saw them. The merfolk.'' I shook my head stubbornly.

''I saw nothing.'' He smiled and said

''Come here tonight with your friend, Vasilissa was it? I'll tell you two a story.'' I stared at him for a moment not sure what to say. He grinned and said

''You wouldn't be afraid of a frail old man like me would you?'' I narrowed my eyes before saying,

''I'm afraid of no one.'' I turned on my heels and I swear I heard him say

''Of course not Rose you silly dhampir.''

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter one! Enjoy!  
>Review and tell me what you thought!<p>

* * *

><p>Under the sea.<p>

Previously

_''You saw them didn't you?'' I watched his face before saying,_

_''Saw what?'' He smiled showing pearly white teeth._

_''Don't pretend with me child you saw them. The merfolk.'' I shook my head stubbornly._

_''I saw nothing.'' He smiled and said_

_''Come here tonight with your friend, Vasilissa was it? I'll tell you two a story.'' I stared at him for a moment not sure what to say. He grinned and said_

_''You wouldn't be afraid of a frail old man like me would you?'' I narrowed my eyes before saying,_

_''I'm afraid of no one.'' I turned on my heels and I swear I heard him say_

_''Of course not Rose you silly dhampir.''_

* * *

><p><strong>BOLD<strong> means Mer-girl POV

Normal means Rose POV

_Italic_ means a memory for either Rose or Mer-girl

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Later I brought up the old man to Lissa saying nothing of my 'merfolk' sightings insisting to myself it was an illusion. After I tole her the old man wanted to tell her a story she insisted that we go, Christian said he would rather swim and Dimitri being the good guardian that he is stayed behind with fire crotch.

So Lissa and I walked down the beach to where I'd met him. He sat holding what seemed to be a walking stick in his hands. He sat with his legs crossed and he moved his hands through the white sand.

He looked up as we sat by the small campfire he smiled and said

''Welcome Rose and Lissa you'd like to here the story of the siren?'' I scrunched my eyes together but Lissa nodded intently and he smiled a tiny amused smile. He laid the stick down beside him and picked up a bit of sand trowing it on the fire.

I watched him curiously as the flames slowly developed a image.

A woman-or more accurately a mermaid with long brown hair sat a big rock she looked out to a pier.

Lissa gasped beside me and I stared in awe at the picture in the flames.

I wondered whether I should be more struck by the fact that their was a picture with colours made of flame or the actual picture of the beautiful women and what I noticed to be the island in extreme detail before her.

His voice rang out slowly and he said to me

''Grab my hand and Lissa's I'll be telling the story with the names of those you know as my father and his father before him taught to do.'' I grabbed Lissa gentle hand and the old mans rough hand. ''The story of the Siren is based hundreds of years ago, there was a young mermaid Rose...'' I jerked back when he said my name but held to their hands with a steady grip.

A warm feeling ran through my hand and my eyes closed.

I was sitting up on a smooth and warm rock surrounded by the familiar waters of my home. The water was a clear blue, you could see the bright fish, the coral and the seaweed bellow. I sat on the rock farthest away from land. Everythign was familiar... yet I'd never seen the island from this point of view. It was like I sat in the woman's body yet I wasn't her. I watched with the women as the people on shore ran back and forth around the pier quickly loading, packing food and supplies which would be sent by boat to other countries. Their were buildings around the area as well people stood outside them screaming, the women watched laughing about their 'magnificent' merchandise they sold food and clothes along with jewelry the young woman saw these things as pointless.

''Rose was a bit different then the other merpeople.'' A smooth voice said seemingly miles away. I listened as the woman's thoughts echoed in my mind, I seemed to be in her mind seeing and thinking as she did. With a final odd feeling of being pushed I was the woman and she was me.

**When I'd first got to the rock I had tried for a bit to ignore the buzz of activity and enjoy the warm feel of the sun on my skin in silence but quickly gave up seeing as the annoying humans hollered at each other for hours on end that only quieted down when the sun disappeared over the horizon and why would I come up here when the sun was gone?**

**So now I watched with a curious eye as they carried on acting stupidly. They bumbled about and only some realized that we existed and even if they did they were either marked as the devils children or they were seen as poor, poor insane people who put their trust in myths and fairy tails. **

**I sighed watching the bustle of activity from a far. When would they learn?**

**I closed my eyes and giggled before arching into the water with perfect balance and started to dive. I sighed keeping my eyes closed as I thought of all the people bellow the water at home. They were just the same as those above. Oblivious and stupid. They knew humans lived above but in all other things they were oblivious and stupid. A major embarrassment to call them members of the same clan I belonged to. **

''Rose didn't apreaciate the rules set by her parents...'' a voice said softly. I mentally snorted. Of course he calls her Rose. A girl who went against the rules is a perfect match to me! I thought this before being sucked into her thoughts again.

**I swam with my eyes closed, it brought me a sense of peace and belonging. I didn't even need to bother hiding from the humans above, to any wandering eye I was a red or brown flash of colour, they wondered if they had imagined or not. I twirled as I swam avoiding coral and rocks. I knew this path very well so well I could follow it with my eyes closed like I did now. I took it almost every day. To try and sunbath in peace before giving up and watching the oblivion of humans with humour, only to come back down to the sea floor to be thrown into rules and regulations. Rose you have to do this. Rose you can't swim like that. Rose you need to act this way.**

**And the newest one.**

**Rose you need to find someone to be with.**

**I had sighed and turned to my father with a pleading look. He had nodded in understanding before stating I could find some one to be with when I was ready and that their was no need to rush**.

**My mother thought I was just a rebellious, undisciplined teenager which I was but my father knew that not only was I acting like a normal teenager I was also waiting for someone who was like me who wouldn't mind laying on a rock sunbathing with me instead of shunning that and trying to dive bellow the surface to hide behind a rock because humans were just sooo scary.**

''Rose didn't think the humans could cause any trouble'' the voice said softly. I felt myself laughing although I was still swimming and I felt myself say as if I were miles away

''Humans can't hurt anyone'' It was odd almost like the old bond I had with Lissa. Like being in two places. Two different thoughts at once. I was in the girls head again.

**I used to laugh when ever they did this and would wait for someone to come along and prove to me that my race wasn't one of idiots. I had grinned and waited.**

**I waited a long time and that superior grin had turned into a frown of disappointment. I waited for 14 mer-people years or 1400 human years before giving up hope. Though even now 2 years later I knew that their had to be someone down here in the water that would understand I just didn't expect for them too find me or for me to find them. If I believed in sunbathing and the stupidity of different laws then so must others in the ocean, or that's what I've always desperately hoped was true.**

I felt my body that sat on the beach smile, I remember feeling like that. The mergirl'd thoughts brought me back into her head.

**I sighed remembering the one time I had tried to explain it to my mother.**

_''I want to be with someone who, you know is... like me'' she scoffed and said_

_''Well Mason and Eddie_-I had a start when I heard her think those two names-_are like you! Running around braking the rules why haven't you gotten together with one of them?'' I sighed and said_

_''Okay, first of all EWW! Their like _Brothers_ to me if you would 'get' with your brother then I am seriously about to hurl''_-my body on the beach agreed with the one racing through the water-_and I paused before saying quietly ''And I believe in more then just the stupid merfolk law mother.'' she sighed before saying _

_''Rose, I know you like humans-'' I cut her off with a roar _

_''THAT's exactly it! I _hate_ humans they are so stupid and pitiful!''_-I wondered why she hated humans but listened intently-_Janine frowned and said_

_''Then why do you go to the surface all the time?'' I sighed before whispering,_

_''The sun, I go up to see the sun to feel the warmth and the air...'' She stared at me like I'd grown another tail. I sighed and said. ''that's the look I get from everyone like 'why would you want to go up there? But I just...'' Janine tried to hug me but I shook her arm off and I kicked my fins and said ''I'll be back for my lessons don't worry.''_

**After that I'd spent the rest of the day swimming on the surface of the water until it was time for my lessons. These were lessons on almost everything. Many were of combat. Fighting was a noble thing on the ocean floor, and especially for the royals. And I was, well... at the top of the royal lines. My father was not a king per-say like they had up on land but he made most of the decisions and things had to pass by him first he and Lissa's father Eric passed the rules along with Lissa's mother and my own mother. But they didn't gain anything from the merfolk and he could-but usually did not-punish people. Only those who were dishonest or murderous. I thought their way of ruling wasn't bad but it wasn't perfect either, but I guess no system is perfect either.**

The girl in the body above the water was mentally comparing the differences and the similarities in the two Rose's lives not finding much that was different. The girl on the beach was pulled out of her mental debates and back into the mergirls thoughts.

**I sighed shaking my head before taking a look at my surroundings.**

**Damn I'd swam too far. I sighed before turning around and speeding back. A felt something run against my tail I swam faster and was lurched to a stop. Pain circled the thin part of my tail where my sliver fins met my red tail. I flinched and turned. Looking around my blood ran cold and I felt a shiver run down my spine, I was scared.**

It was odd being in a mind that was terrified yet not being terrified yourself. My thoughts were their hidden behind what this mergirl thought and the fear filled me.

**I was really scared.**

**My tail was tied up in a fishing net. Now I obviously wasn't afraid of the net. But their were sharks everywhere. I'd swam right into a pack of them. I closed my eyes.**

**This was probably the end.**

**Sharks didn't attack humans but they went into a frenzy when they smelled mer-people. And they went in for the kill if they smelled our green blood. My tail had gotten a hook caught in it and had already started to bleed. Now we can usually get away cause we are much faster or we can fight our way but I was being surrounded and I was tied to the spot. If I called for anyone it would make the sharks attack and they might not even hear me. And if they did there was no way they could get to me in time it was at least a ten minute swim from the outskirts of were our people lived and no one other then myself left town. I studied the sharks and noticed they were hammer head sharks. I slowly approached the net and did what only Rose would do.**

**I talked to the sharks.**

**''You flat headed losers, teaming up on a poor mermaid caught in a net now that isn't very nice.'' I instantly regretted saying anything. They darted forward and I screamed.**

**I shrieked a note that would be heard from anywhere in the ocean in all the parts of the ocean. All mer-people would know that one of their own was in danger. They would come to the scene to late and mourn before having the sharks hunted. **

**I cried out again when the first shark teeth bit into my back ripping skin and muscle away, another went in for my tail. I cried out as they ripped and tared pieces out of me. I shook trying to hit ant if them flipping my now free tail trying to slap them. I hit one but instead of doing damage it only made them angrier. It bit into my shoulder and I screamed again. The scream ran quiet and pain clouded my eyes. **

**I started to sink in the water, the sharks would finish me off soon I was well aware that their was no more hope. I thought of my parents Abe and Janine, my brother Christian my best friends Lissa, Eddie and Mason. I wondered how they would deal after seeing me dead on the floor of the ocean. If there was anything of me left to see that is. **

I was sucked out of the memory.

I was breathing deeply. I looked over at the man with wide panic filled eyes.

''What happens? What happens to Rose?'' He smiled and said

''Wait and see a couple guests should be arriving soon.'' I frowned and glanced at Lissa.

She sat with one hand buried in the sand an the other laid softly in my palm she had her eyed closed and she had a small grin on her face. I watched her for a moment before asking.

''How did you do that?'' I turned to look at his face. He had his eyes closed as he said with a small smile

''How bout we keep that a mystery.'' I glared at him and as if he sensed my glare he grinned and said ''Now now Rosemarie I'm sure you can live with not knowing something just for once.'' I snorted and looked out over the beach. Two figures were walking towards us.

One was very tall and the other was tallish too but looked like a midget compared to him.

Dimitri and Christian.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you thought!<p>

Thanks for reading and itmight take a bit of time before I update again with school starting on Wendsday...

hugh.

Ooh well whatever review and tell me what you thought!

Crazy4Reading


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry about that! I will try to get another chapter up before the end of the week!_

* * *

><p>Under the sea<p>

Previously

_''How did you do that?'' I turned to look at his face. He had his eyes closed as he said with a small smile_

_''How bout we keep that a mystery.'' I glared at him and as if he sensed my glare he grinned and said ''Now now Rosemarie I'm sure you can live with not knowing something just for once.'' I snorted and looked out over the beach. Two figures were walking towards us._

_One was very tall and the other was tallish too but looked like a midget compared to him._

_Dimitri and Christian. _

Now

What the fuck?

Lissa suddenly jerked forward and I instinctively ripped my hand out of the old man's hand and held her up. She had a far away look in her eyes. Before I could say anything Lissa's eyes focused and she sat up straight she looked down at me for a moment before smilling.

''Thanks'' I grinned

''No problem don't scare me like that next time, alright?'' She smiled and turned to the boys.

''Why are you here?''

Dimitri began a long explanation of how just after sunset they had been cornered and told to show up here. When I glanced at the old man he just had a small self satisfied grin on his face.

He invited *cough* ordered *cough* the boys to sit down, and went through the spiel he gave Lissa and I earlier. After the spiel he took hold of my hand and Dimitri's hand and he thrust them into the fire I didn't jump like the first time but I saw Dimitri flinch before his eyes went wide then they closed. I felt my eyes flick shut and I was thrust back into the nightmare that the mer-girl Rose was living.

**The water was green with my blood and I was dizzy, in pain and disorientated but I didn't miss the flash of colour that whipped around. The dark blue tail and green finned beautiful mer-person flashed by. The colours green and blue weren't rare for tales throughout the mer-people but the shade was something unlike I'd ever seen before.**

I watched the colours with awe. There was no way to describe these colours accurately. The blue was the colour of a dark angry sky but as light a blue as the clear blue waters up on land. The green was the colour of a green leaf a blade of grass. It didn't make any sense but the colours were nothing that could be described but something that had to be seen.

**The beautiful flash of colour killed the sharks and pushed them aside. I watched the beautiful flash in silent agony and awe as my body continued to fall slowly towards the ground. **

The feeling of falling slowly in pain in the water was a incredibly horrible feeling. Like her energy was drifting up and she struggled less and less as she approached the ground the girls thoughts were cloudy and her muscles would have shook with pan if she had any strength left. All the Rose in the water could do was stop fighting the water and relax into it fighting off the incredible pain that attacked her.

**I watched as a merman slowly came into view. I felt warm arms pick me up and I saw a handsome man. He had longish brown hair that was tied with kelp at the base of his neck. He had dark brown mesmerizing eyes with dark unearthly flecks of dark blue that matched his tail they stared down at me concerned and slightly panicked.**

I sat straight up when I realised I was staring at Dimitri. I almost smiled.

I know how this stories going to go. The only difference between the two was obviously the tail and as well his eyes had the blue flecks that matched his tail.

Incredibly beautiful.

**They were a beautiful warm brown. I felt warm on the inside like I was surrounded by the warmth of the sun, I watched him silent and content he made me forget the pain but I still had to fight to stay awake as he said**

**''Your one lucky girl that I was sunbathing when I heard your scream.'' he said in a rich comforting tone it soothed me for a moment. I stared at him before I reacted to what he said. He said he had been _sunbathing_ and paused, no one I knew ever sunbathed apart from me. A small smile lit my face and I whispered in a small pained voice**

**''Sunbathing?'' He nodded and asked**

**''What's your name?''**

**''Rose.'' I muttered. He shook me gently and he started swimming.**

**''You've got to stay awake Rose.'' I smiled slightly and said in a small voice,**

**''It was nice to meet someone like me...'' My vision turned and the formerly blue waters were orange and purple. Things turned and moved in wrong ways. I felt my eyes close and someone far away... so far away was telling me something. I was fighting a loosing war with consciousness and I felt myself float into a comfortable quiet blackness.**

It was odd being in someone's head as they passed out, and I felt myself falling asleep.

That old man reminds me of Yeva. I thought holding a smile behind my mask. I missed my grandmother. I had this feeling of being pulled, my mind felt like it was being pulled and suddenly...

**I was swimming on the surface of the water I faced the sun with my eyes closed. I smiled a the warmth hitting my skin. I would be meeting with the local royals today. Against me will I might add to 'find that god damn flower' as my scary grandmother Yeva said.**

What's going on? My mind whirled before I was sucked back into the dream like thing.

**So I decided that I could have a couple moments of quiet, warm, peace. I found such a peaceful moment when I swam on he surface-**

**my peace shattered as a single not pierced the water. I instantly dove.**

I straightened up as I pulled out of the dream thing and looked at the old man. He watched me with curious eyes I glanced at the others Rose was flinching as if she were being hit and Lissa was smiling so was Christian.

''What's going on?'' He smiled and said

''Your experiencing how I tell the story of the Siren. I tell the tale by letting you see in their minds and they look like your friends and enemies to help you relate.'' I frowned before I was dragged in to the dream thing again.

**I followed the scream as fast as I could. I kicked my legs as fast as possible, I smelt blood and kicked faster.**

I recognized that scream! It was Rose's scream what was happening to her? I tried to pull out of the dream and open my eyes but I was sucked into it again.

**I shot over to a pack of five sharks. I saw a flash of red and of dark brown but mostly everything was covered green with the mer-persons blood.**

**I instantly found my hunting knife. A glorified shell was pretty much what it was and I darted between the sharks killing them.**

I froze. This person, had a tail, a blue and green tale, and the person being attacked was referred to as a 'mer-person'. Okay so we were all put into a 'mer-persons' point of view and we all had our families so I probably knew the person who was being attacked by the sharks.

**The mer-person I saw was a beautiful girl.**

Rose!

**She had long hair-longer even then most mermaids-that curled around her tail with sun kissed skin unusual for mer-folk tinted slightly green like the rest of us. She was beautiful now with shark bites and, and and bits of her that had been ripped off by those blasted sharks. She had a beautiful red tail that led to elegant silver fins. Red and silver were very rare colours for a tail and fins... **

It was odd seeing Rose with a tail, but she was so beautiful and the tail was the colour of fire and a sunset it was amazing, the fins were like silver diamonds, breath taking.

**I picked her up softly before she could hit the ground. Her face showed agony and I wondered what I should do. Her dark brown eyes with red flecks that matched her tail stared up at me they were clouded with pain, I watched not sure what to do so I spoke to her.**

**''Your one lucky girl that I was sunbathing when I heard your scream.'' I watched as a small smile lit her face and she whispered in a small fragile voice.**

My heart broke seeing Rose, no someone who looked like her that was in so much pain.

**''Sunbathing?'' I nodded and asked**

**''What's your name.'' Her eyes were barely open and she whispered.**

**''Rose.''**

I was shocked when I heard her mutter the words but I was pulled back in.

**She muttered this and her eyes started to drift to a close. Realizing I was wasting time I started to swim to the local clan. She was covered in green blood, her tail was torn her back her shoulder and countless other places. I shook her lightly and said**

**''You've got to stay awake Rose.'' She smiled lightly and her strength was plummeting she went limp against me and I cradled her to my chest swimming faster I heard her whisper with a small smile.**

**''It was nice to meet someone like me...'' Her eyes closed and I jerked to a stop,**

**''Rose no you have to stay awake!'' I put my hand to her neck and felt her heart beat grew weak. I spoke to her gibberish telling her to hold on and we were almost their. I swam past a group of mer-people and straight into the town. I passed Ian who pointed me to an under ground tunnel. I swam faster until I saw a group of four. They had a spot on the floor ready for her. I laid her down clutching her hand as a young mermaid came forward. Her face was full of sorrow her blond hair fell forward and she placed a steady hand on Rose's forehead. She breathed in and out before closing her eyes. I almost broke down as I watched the colour in Rose's face fade. I put a finger to her neck. **

His pain for a stranger-to him anyway-was so intense I barely noticed the fact that Ivan was there. He worked for me? Kind of the opposite of the real world.

And I'm proud to say that I didn't feel fear when I saw Abe...

okay that's a lie. Apart from that despite what you'd believe I didn't find it all that odd to see the people I know with tails.

**I was shocked when I couldn't find a pulse I tried to take her away from the blond girl but hands restrained me. Voice's spoke to me but I didn't listen I watched her.**

**''Rose.'' I whispered.**

I knew that Rose was fine but looking down at Rose when she seemed... dead, it broke my heart and panic was all I had.

**I watched the shell of a girl on the floor. I watched and broke on the inside. I watched as the last of her colour faded from her face.**

**The girl ran a hand over Rose's injuries and my eyes widened as they closed up back to normal except for light scars. She put a hand on the girls forehead again and the colour in Rose's face came back. She moved and my eyes widened.**

I guess Lissa had spirit magic here as well.

**''Rose?'' The blond girl with the purple tail fell softly to the floor and Rose opened her eyes.**

**A pair of hands let go of me and I lurched out of their grasp and swept Rose up in a hug. I vaguely saw a young black haired man pick up the blond girl, but I was staring intently at Rose. She had a smile**

**''What's your name?'' I smiled and said**

**''Dimitri.'' **

What?

**She smiled and closed her eyes**

**''I'm tired.'' she turned her face to the blond girl**

**''Thanks Liss.'' She smiled.**

**''Anytime Rose.'' Rose smiled before falling against me.**

**''I'm gonna sleep now'' she mumbled. I nodded and placed her slowly on the her makeshift kelp bed. **

The kelp bed thing looked oddly comfortable...

**I felt a hand pull me away from her and I stared up at two pairs of scary brown eyes.**

Abe Mazur didn't look very happy.

**A man and a women watched me and I gulped.**

I found myself wondering if Janine was going to kick my ass here too.

**''Hi?'' The man swam forward.**

**''Who are you?'' I kept my voice even**

**''Dimitri Belikov sir.'' he squinted at me.**

**''Why were you out their Mr. Belikov when my daughter here called for help?'' My eyes widened**

**''I was sunbathing a couple minutes away sir.'' The women glanced at the man. I guessed they were Rose's mother and father. The mans eyes changed when I mentioned sunbathing.**

**''What happened?'' I glanced at Rose.**

**''I was sent here to speak to a Mr. Mazur about finding someone,'' the couple glanced at each other but I continued. ''I was sent by my grandmother, she can see into the future at times and said I'd find my partner here. It was a long swim so I decided to take a break and sunbathe for a bit which I do on a regular basis.'' The couple glanced at each other the man had a small smile and said**

**''Continue.'' I smiled slightly hiding my nervousness and said quietly**

**''I heard her cry for help and found her being attacked by five sharks.'' The group let out a small gasp and I continued.**

**''Their was a fishnet near by so I assumed she got caught in it and couldn't get away.'' they nodded. **

**''I killed the sharks and carried her here.'' The couple looked at each other and the woman sighed.**

**''Rose, I told her to be careful out there.'' The man looked me straight in the eye. His eyes held mine and I found myself oddly afraid of the big man.**

**''Mr. Belikov, I'm assuming your grandmother would be Yeva. Am I correct?'' I nodded and said**

**''If you don't mind my asking. What's your name?'' He grinned and said**

**''I'm Abe Mazur.'' I gulped and said**

**''So um... I'm assuming that Rose would be a Mazur as well?'' He stared me in the eye with a small smile**

**''I believe that would be a good assumption.'' I felt like an idiot. He had already called Rose his daughter.**

**''Umm...'' I looked down at Rose.**

I felt bad for him. Though I'm very glad-no exstatic- that my first encounter with Abe hadn't gone like this.

**''You got it bad fir the little Rose don't yah?'' Shocked I looked over at the black haired boy who'd picked up the girl who'd saved Rose. I was stunned and didn't reply but he continued on.**

**''Let me tell you this though.'' He glared at me as he said ''If you mess with my little sister Belikov I Will have your head.''**

Both me and the merman were shocked by his words.

Ooh god I've always hated watching people make a fool of themselves in movies, I always close my eyes even though I know it will all turn out okay.

I hate this!


	4. Chapter 3

hey so heres the next chapter! It's a bit shorter then the others but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!  
>Read and review!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Previously

_**''I'm Abe Mazur.'' I gulped and said**_

_**''So um... I'm assuming that Rose would be a Mazur as well?'' He stared me in the eye with a small smile**_

_**''I believe that would be a good assumption.'' I felt like an idiot. He had already called Rose his daughter.**_

_**''Umm...'' I looked down at Rose.**_

_I felt bad for him. Though I'm glad my encounter with Abe hadn't gone like this._

_**''You got it bad for the little Rose don't yah?'' Shocked I looked over at the black haired boy who'd picked up the girl who'd saved Rose. I was stunned and didn't reply but he continued on.**_

_**''Let me tell you this though.'' He glared at me as he said ''If you mess with my little sister Belikov I Will have your head.''**_

_Both me and the merman were shocked by his words._

_Ooh god I've always hated watching people make a fool of themselves in movies, I always close my eyes even though I know it will all turn out okay._

_I hate this! _

Now

**I saw the blurry form of Lissa.**

Lissa? Ooh right I was uncouncious-dying-and Lissa saved me... Got it.

**Her green eyes slowly came into focus.**

**''How are you feeling?'' She asked gently. I grinned,**

**''Better than ever! Lissa your the best!'' She smiled and said**

**''Your lucky Dimitri found you.'' A wistflull grin covered my face.**

It was nice going through this with Lissa knowing. It's a great feeling and I kind of wish she'd known in reality.

**''Yah'' Lissa giggled then said seriously in a deadly voice with a deadly glare that followed it.**

**''He wants to talk to you and I will get all the details and you'd better believe it!'' I gulped**

Almost wish it had gone this way. ALMOST.

**''Yes, yes and were am I supposed to meet him?'' She giggled**

**''Up by that rock you go sunbathing on of course!'' I had a small smile.**

**''I can't believe I've actually met someone like him.'' She kept grinning and said**

**''You have to let me chose your shirt and do your hair!'' I shook my head**

**''I'll do it myslef.'' She rose in the water above me her eyes wide and an almost sinister look to her**

**''You Have To Let Me Chose Your Shirt And Do Your Hair.'' I nodded frightened.**

Now I'm really glad it didn't turn out this way.

**''Of course! You know I was joking...'' I sighed as she dragged me over to the pearl mirror on the wall. She stationed me their and glared when I moved. I sighed again and looked into the mirror.**

**I looked into my eyes**

**''There more and more red Lissa.'' I said quietly. **

I was shocked my eyes were ringed in red almost strigoi like but the brown over powered it.

**''Don't you worry about that now Rose you have other things to worry about.'' I growled slightly. **

**''What's more important then my loosing control or worse becoming human.'' I grumbled. Lissa frowned and spun me around. She stared down into my eyes.**

**''Those are fairy tails. Yes is your eyes go the colour of your tail you _might_ have less control but it's impossible to become a different race Rose.'' I sighed and she said**

**''Now I think you should wear that silver one...'' **

I was shocked at all this. Why did her eyes turn colours?

**I nervously sat up on the rock. Rose should be coming soon. I looked around and admired the spot Rose had chosen to sunbathe. If the annoying humans would shut up it would be perfect.**

Since when had I found humans annoying?

**I watched the water feeling a great amount of relief when Rose rose from the water.**

**I caught her eyes and covered a frown.**

**Almost the same colour as her tail.**

**My eyes roamed the sight of her and now I didn't need to cover a frown I had a happy grin. **

**She had her hair down as usual but it had been covered in shell dust givin git an otherworldly glow and she wore a bright silver shirt that matched her fins perfectly.**

**I jumped off the rock and came up to Rose giving her a huge hug.**

My Roza was so beautiful.

**''Roza you gave me quite the scare.'' She giggled and duck out of my embrace before appearing on the rock behind me. ''Roza! You can't run from me'' I said teasingly. She grinned and flipped her tail at me splashing me in the face with the water.**

**''Are you sure about that?''**

**''Positve.'' We grinned at each other.**

**''Well I'm not just gonna give in before putting up a fight... Good luck catching me!'' She tilted her head giving me a look that set me on fire before diving into the water.**

**''What that girl does to me'' I grumbled before diving in after her.**

Yup that's my Roza alright but if this Dimitri is anything like me he'll be able to catch up to her. Because as I know he's realized it would be a shame to just let Rose run away-or well swim away...

* * *

><p>Soooooo Review and tell me what you thought!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! hope you enjoy this read and review!

I'll be putting up a new story soon I haven't decided on a title yet but it'll be a VA story I hope you'll all check it out when I post it!

I'll tell you all the name next chapter-the last chapter

R n R!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Rose's POV

_I was swimming fast, cutting through the water with a swift lazy yet precise way. _

_And all I could think about as I did was that that shark attack was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_Dimitri was behind me I cold tell he was keeping pace with me which was amazing I wasn't trying my best yet, this was just a warm up but everyone else I know are huffing and puffing behind me while Dimitri just smiles a lazy smile like this was perfectly normal._

_And I guess it was. Like me he was probably hassled to get home faster from sunbathing. Faster you can swim the longer you can spend up enjoying the sun._

As I witnessed Rose2's thoughts I noticed how different we were. I can fight anyone I could even fight-albeit not well-before I met Dimitri.

This girl can't she can swim faster than any power boat can skim across the water though.

If she hadn't known this way so well we would never have been able to go so fast or we'd run into something.

It was odd going to fast that you can't see anything but it was a feeling I found... exhilarating.

_''Is that as fast as you can go?'' Dimitri asked teasingly suddenly swimming by my side. _

A thought struck me like a punch to the gut.

Dimitri must be experiencing things through the Dimitri with fins view...

_I grinned._

_''Course not!'' I looked up ahead dodging a coral reef before diving of the edge of the droop off. Once I decided that you could see for a long while up ahead I turned serious._

_I closed my eyes before putting all my strength into my tail._

_And I went faster._

It was like one of those rides were your going so fast your skin moves on your face and if you have your mouth open it fills with air and makes you look like a blow-fish except minus the air part.

_I could almost feel Dimitri's surprise at my speed he was having difficulties catching up so I slowed down. I slowly came to a stop and watched as Dimitri came to a natural stop a couple seconds later. He was panting slightly as he said_

_''How, can... you move so fast?'' I grinned_

_''Practise makes perfect. Don't challenge me to a game of tag you wont win.'' HE __grinned and was about to say something before a loud sound cut through the water._

No... no no no.

_I glanced at Dimitri before charging ahead as fast as I had while racing with Dimitri but towards the sound._

_It was another wail just like mine. Lower pitch masculine._

_It was familiar as though I knew this merman well and I knew who it was though I pushed that aside._

No I don't want this to happen I've already lived through this once not again please not again.

_The wail tapered off and I swam faster. I realized we were their and stopped._

_There was a man made boat that paddled away quickly while nets were pulled in but I payed it no attention._

_A man with orange hair laid on the sea floor. _

_He was green with his blood and..._

Mason!

_Mason was lying on the sea floor. He had cuts that were similar to the one I had received from being caught up in the net. But they were all over his body and he had a big stab wound from a spear of sorts in his chest._

_I raced over to him and felt for a heart beat. And felt the sadness over whelm me when I felt nothing._

_Lissa couldn't do anything for him because she just healed me yesterday. And she was the only healer for the next 28 clans around us. _

_''Mason.'' I let out a sob. I felt Dimitri place a hand on my shoulder._

_''We have to move him to your clans holding.'' He said quietly. ''Before the fishermen comes back with his friends or the sharks come.'' I felt anger rise and I nodded._

_''You take him.'' He jerked back_

_''What? Why?'' I turned my eyes on him._

_''Please.'' He stared me in the eyes for a moment._

_''I will but I'll be right back.'' I nodded. He picked up Mason before swimming fast towards my clan. _

_The anger ran through me._

_How dare they?_

The grief from losing Mason again was temporarily pushed away.

Something very bad was going to happen and very soon.

_The anger rippled through me starting with my fins. My eyes slammed shut as it rippled up my tail my chest reaching my neck and head. My eyes burned._

_How dare those humans hurt Mason?_

_How dare they stab him?_

_How dare they?_

_I had never felt anything quit like I felt right now._

_The fury was a thing it raced along my skin something like a sun burn I'd gotten once when I'd spent all day on the surface._

_My eyes flashed open and I swam up like those shooting stars that shot across the sky I sometimes saw in the sky at night. I shot out of the water and diving forward towards land. _

_I felt Dimitri follow behind me but I payed it no attention._

_How dare those humans hurt one of us let alone my best friend._

_We might not like them and some like me even have them but we've never hurt them. LET ALONE KILL THEM._

_I was seething by the time I reached the dock. The humans cluttered the dock while one a young man waved his hands in wide gestures as he tolled a story pointing at all different things. I pointed my eyes at the dock and found myself standing before them they all turned to face me some wide eyed with awe others fear and some a little bit of both._

_The water had come around me holding me up out of the water. The wind rose in the harbour and the man who had been gesturing wildly stood wide eyed before me._

Adrian?

_''Who here killed Mason?'' I asked my voice was deadly and it echoed through the harbour. _

_No one uttered a sound. Everyone stood before me perfectly silent wide eyed and scared._

_''Who killed him?''_

Being in her body right now she was being assaulted by thousands of emotions it was an experience I'd never had before. Even when the strigoi had killed Mason. Betrayal was one of the emotions she was feeling I was amazed at the intensity of her emotions. It was earth shaking.

_The water behind me burst up and I could tell it was Dimitri. He stood like me before the humans more behind him stood. _

_Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder his brown blue eyes were becoming more and more blue. I could barely hear his whisper of the rush of my emotions._

_''Kill a human be a human.'' I froze. _

_''Does that mean that if a human kills a mermaid he becomes a mermaid as well?'' He sighed before nodding once._

_I hissed._

_''Damn it there is no way in hell I'm becoming a human.'' Glaring at the humans who shivered and cowered before the mass of there so called mythical creatures. _

_Dimitri was the picture of calmness but his eyes were slowly turning more and more blue._

_''Our eyes measure our anger towards humans.'' He said softly. I nodded and let out a short humourless laugh. I looked into the eyes of the man who had been telling a tale when we'd arrived._

_''Then my eyes should be completely red.'' The man gulped before stepping forward._

_''My name is Prince Adrian Ivashkov leave my people alone.'' I growled_

_''I don't care what you want! Who killed Mason?'' He glanced over his shoulder at and old women, before straightening up. He looked me straight in the eye. His eyes were the same green as our coral bellow the water._

_''I did.'' _

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you thought! Reviews help me with inspiration guys!<em>

_Review and tell me what you thought!_


	6. Chapter 5

LAST CHAPTER ! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

I will be starting upa new story sometime this weekend called All Roses Fall

READ AND REVIEW

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ooh crap Adrian you really shouldn't have said that. I know he didn't do it was probably Nathan like before.

_I swung my arm wide as if I were going to slap him from afar. The water surged out of the water and grabbed him wrapping around him making him spin. His people gasped as he was shot of the dock and into the water._

_He was being spun around and round under the water. A blinding light that made me cover my eyes shone threw the water. An instance later he was out of the water. His sun kissed skin was tainted slightly blue his face other wise the same, framed with slightly more otherworldly brown hair stripped with thin lines of green. His eyes were an even brighter green. He was slim but not muscular that led down to a green tail the same colour as his eyes and the strips in his hair. He held his arms before him looking down at them._

_''No...'' He whispered. Looking over at the dock. His people where running towards the shore. Only an older looking women was left. She wore a crown and a stern face. She stared down at the man in the water, before saying _

_''It serves you right.'' She then turned on her heals and left walking a lazy walk-no a self confident walk._

_I turned on the man in the water-Adrian he called himself. He seemed to curl up into himself._

_''I protected him why did she leave me?'' I swam towards him._

_''Who'd you protect?'' I asked monotonously. He paused before shaking his head._

_I growled and said _

_''Tell me absolutely every fucking thing that happened.'' He shrunk back before quietly saying, _

_''I was in the boat with a man who'd just came to the island. He's related to the royalty of one of the neighbouring islands. He was showing me his islands new styles of fish nets.'' He was still staring down at his hands. _

_''We got out there and he tolled me to pull the nets- you know to try out the nets to see if we should buy them or not-I did and I pulled the merman out of the water-Mason. The man I was with started laughing at him and I didn't know what to do.'' He shuddered. _

_''Mason screamed and all of a sudden the man stabbed Mason and started booking it towards shore. I could've done something but-I-I'' He looked back at the dock his eyes were sad and disappointed._

_''I still can't believe she left me for dead like that.'' I stared at him before saying_

_''I believe it. Humans are not at all loyal, selfish and not at all thoughtful.'' I said before giving him my hand_

_''Welcome to the Mazur Clan''_

Suddenly I faced the old man.

Lissa's grip on my hand lessened and she said

''But that's not the ending I was tolled about!'' She exclaimed. I looked around. Dimitri was looking at me with a small smile and Christian seemed bewildered.

The old man nodded.

''Yes, the old women-our former queen-came to us and said that the mermaid Rose had declared vengeance and put a curse on the island and it's people but the truth is that Rose and her people only ever bothered to scare people off when they came too near their home.'' I looked at him oddly before saying

''If the queen said that's what happened how did you know the true story?'' He smiled and said

''My great great great great grandfather was the queen's scribe she had not bothered to learn how to write so he wrote her diary. She spoke of the true events in the diary.'' He then paused before adding. ''My great great great great grandfather tolled the people of her deception. They unseated her from her throne and put a well liked man and his wife on the throne. Most people forgot the truth telling the tale the queen had spun instead of the truth though my family has been sure to install in us only the truth of this tale.''

I looked out to wards the sea. A flash of red blue and green caught my eye. A small grin lit my face and I turned to the old man who wore a triumphant grin.

''You may be a crazy old man but I'll believe you just once.'' His grin widened before he started talking to Lissa.

I stood up, taking of my flip flops and rolling up my jeans I walked out to the water letting the cold feel of the water circle my ankles like a soft caress. I stood looking out at the water. As I examined the water shapes rushed by just below the surface.

I felt warm familiar arms wrap around my waist. Placing my hands on Dimitri's arms I leaned back.

He leaned down to kiss my ear causing a shiver to ripple it's way throughout my body.

''A great start to our holidays don't you think?'' Dimitri said in his soft voice. I grinned before turning in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck standing on my toes.

''Definitely.'' We kissed until a splash made us jerk apart.

I turned to look in front of me and their stood-well no exactly stood but well I have no other word to describe the kind of kneeling thing she did-an exact replica with me...

but with a tale. Surprisingly only a mild wave of surprise or shock was in me but was easily forgotten when Rose spoke.

''Would you please keep that to yourselves their are kids who swim in this area.'' I stuck my tong out at her and said

''Since when did either of us care about that?'' She cocked her head before saying

''Well...'' I noticed that the other Dimitri stood not far behind her sighing. I felt my Dimitri sigh too.

I turned on Dimitri as Rose did and we said in unison

''What are you sighing about!''

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! PLease review and tell me what you thought!<br>**_

_**Thank you to all of you! I hope you enjoyed it, and a speacial thanks to all of you who reviewed they allways put a smile on my face**_

_**THANKS AGAIN**_

**_Crazy4Reading_**


End file.
